chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Stars
The Azure Council is the ruleing body of wizards for the Kingdom of the Kels. Every known human wizard must swear allegience to the Azure Council and abide by their laws or risk expulsion from human magical society. The Azure council takes its structure from that of the Gizerod though it does also have some similarities to that of a Guild in that everyone of the council has a right to be heard on their issues. The council was originally founded with only three seats to control all of the human kingdoms but later expanded to nine. These positions are held by the most powerful of all human wizards. Each of the nine seats oversees a particular region within the human kingdoms and will commonly call Conclaves to handle various issues that pertain to wizards in that area. The Azure council will routinely meet on the grounds of the local Priory as it is considered neutral ground and has the accomodations to deal with the influx of guests more easily than the private tower of a wizard. 'History' The Azure Council was formed nearly one hundred years (775 KR ) before humans were invited to study the higher magics with the Gnomes of Tor Gizad . Originally, as a trade guild, it was a means of monitoring arcane magical use and study within the kingdom of the Kels and the Marches but was quickly elevated to a position of importance within the kingdom once humans gained access to more potent magic. After humans were permitted to take the Test of Gizad in 858 KR , the simple 'trade guild' was reformed into an Order of Magi based around the Gizerod of the Gnomes of Tor Gizad. The rebirth of the guild into the order was orchestrated by three magi who met at Tor Gizad during their four-year apprenticeship; Stanyr Baelyn , Wisam Aerys and Astinon Norello. The first meeting of the newly reformed Order was in 862 KR. 'Argent Tor' Originally based in the city of Kel Arn, the council quickly discovered that there were far too many political obstacles and controls in place by the many noble families of the Kels to function adequately. In 863 KR the council moved to the city of Kel Mara while one of their strongest allies, the House of Argen , was creating a new stronghold for the council to meet and train wizards away from the politics of the Kels. This stronghold, the Argent Tor, was completed in 868 KR . 'The Order of the Red Sun' Once humans entered Tor Gizad and more potent magi began serving and operating in the Marches the Order of the Red Sun 's power began to shake. Eventually the Azure Council sent a proclamation to the King of Kel Arn and said that they would be overseeing all aspects of Arcane Magic for the humans - for the Kels and for the Marches - and that they serve the Realm - not the throne. This angered the King and he ordered the members of the Azure Council arrested only to discover that they had all left in the night and fled to Kel Mara . 'Wars' War/Azure Council 'Battles' Battle/Azure Council 'Events' Event/Azure Council Council The members of the Azure Council, the ruling body of the Order, number nine - matching that of the Gizerod . Their reformation was simple - the first nine magi who were approved to study higher magics at Tor Gizad naturally became the first members of the council. The council is lead by the Chancellor - who holds no voting power unless there is a tie between the other eight members. 'Council Members:' Members *Jaryth Argen, 871 KR - 913 KR *Maegwyn Aerys, 868 KR - 888 KR *Evryn Torgus, 872 KR - 880 KR *Oberyn Blackwell , 870 KR - 890 KR *'See also:' Azure Scroll Meetings The Azure Council meets every spring though they only hold Conclave every three years. Their annual meetings are for council members and those specific members as requested. Conclave, by contrast, is open to any mage in good standing with the Order. Travel The Azure Council, in cooperation with the Gizerad, created an pathrunner Airship named the Golden Griffon when the War of Shadows broke out between the North and South Marches. The Chancellor of the Council maintains a permanent residence aboard the ship at all times. Organization ''Chancellor The Chancellor of the Azure Council is the first among the Nine. Considered technically neutral in arbitrations he is only allowed to vote should there be a tie between the remaining eight masters. List of Chancellors *Wisam Aerys : 862 KR - ? Regent '' The Regents of the Azure Council are the remaining eight seats of the ruleing council. Each regent has a given territory within the human lands to oversee and is responsible for protecting the interests of human wizards within that area. Many of the Regents occupy functional roles within the Council such as Chronicler, Seer, etc. 'Chronicler: ' The chronicler of the council is responsible for maintaining all records and reports generated and submitted to the council. Their primary function is to maintain the Azure Chronicle. 'Seer: ' The seer of the council is the chief diviner and is reponsible for all oracular duties. They are often consulted by the Chancellor to view the events far and wide within the lands. 'Embassador: ' The Embassador of the Azure Council is the Regent responsible for maintaining contact with the Gizerod on Tor Gizad. The position is one of the few 'terminal' positions of the Regents. Each embassador is only given the position for one year and is required to live at in Tor Gizad for that time. Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Wizard Category:Order/Arcane Category:Laws Category:Order/Human Category:Order/Wizard